Mi Secreto
by AkikoSamaN
Summary: En un Universo Alterno no muy lejos de su futuro como Caballeros. Encerrado en un colegio. Un Sentimiento nace...ShuraxMilo.
1. Chapter 1

Bien...Aqui llego con un nuevo fic, de la misma serie Saint Seiya, que no me pertenece sino los derechos los tiene el Señor Masami Kurumada..¬¬ q si los tuviera yo...jejejeje pobre Milo y Camus y Saga y Kanon y Rada.. y..y..y..y..y..¬¬ en fiiin...

De corazon espero que les guste a todos y que entiendan como viene la tematica de la historia, ya que no le hize introduccion, cualquier duda q tengan, no duden en hacermela llegar por mail...U es q no conozco como contestar los reviews...Mi mail esta publicado en mi profile...

Espero que les guste...Es un ShuraxMilo...¬¬ mas rara la pareja imposible, pero es interesante...

**Mi Secreto**

ShuraxMilo

By Akiko-SamaN

Capitulo 1

Día 1567: En un rato de estupidez adolescente… (9:57hs)

A veces me gustaría poder explicarme a mi mismo porque me siento tan mal cada vez que recuerdo algo que tiene que ver contigo, es decir, nunca nos llevamos muy bien. Pero existe, por alguna bendita manera, que nosotros quizás estemos destinados a estar juntos?

Ya comienzo con mis idioteces de adolescente. Lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención el pensarte así, es mas, he hecho hasta lo imposible por olvidarte, pero…Una noche de pasión como la que me regalaste la madrugada de mi cumpleaños no se olvida fácilmente…

Je…Quizás cause algo de gracia o simplemente una sensación de desagrado el pensarme con alguien tan extraordinario como tu, pero no puedo quitarte de mis pensamientos o de mis sueños mas "húmedos".

Milo, eres tu, tiempo ha pasado, pero aun recuerdo tu enigmática sonrisa y tu andar despreocupado. Dándote con la vida el mismo gusto que con el sexo.

Aún solo tengo 17 años, pero hay ciertas cosas que no logro recordar o me esfuerzo tanto que no las logro poner a todas en un mismo carril imaginario donde los arboles son de chocolate y el cielo es amarillo.

Y si, estas son las cosas a las que me llevas con tu inexistente presencia, solo espero que entiendas lo que me sucede y no me lastimes en el proceso, como lo has hecho con todos los demas.

Si, se lo de los demás, porque es mas que obvio que no soy el unico. Aunque ni siquiera se si deseo serlo o me imagino siendolo. Bueno…mitiendole un poco al sentido comun si me imagino en tus brazos tirados bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras me cantas hermosas canciones griegas al oído…Aún cuando yo soy español.

También admito que los celos me carcomen cuando no me agarras el trasero en las prácticas de deporte o cuando no me sacudes con la toalla en los baños. Como lo haces con todos los demas…¬¬ TODOS los demas…Buh…

¿Acaso soy una especie de masoquista sin sentido¿O simplemente la magia de tus movimientos me obliga a sentirme asi?

Aún estando encerrados todo el día en este bendito y asqueroso lugar, al que personalmente encuentro más que desagradable, siento tus pasos venir por el pasillo…Seguiré con esto luego.

Un extraño muchacho de desgarbada estatura, impresionantes ojos negros y cortos cabellos negros azabaches rozandole los hombros, desordenados, caminaba con preocupación y desvelo por los pasillos de un Instituto de Entrenamiento Avanzado, ubicado a 200 km de Grecia. El joven en cuestion carecia de un buen bronceado como los demas compañeros, mirada profunda y mistertiosa y una habilidad especial para la cocina.

Caminaba con destino incierto por los interminables pasillos, buscando el comedor principal, donde en pocos minutos servirían el almuerzo.

"Sabado por la mañana, entrenamiento hasta la hora del almuerzo". Rio por lo bajo la imaginar en su cabeza el itinerario de la semana y focalizarse en las tareas del Sabado.

No era peligroso que se hubiera escapado, sino que lo hubiese hecho con la excusa de escribir en su "Diario Personal" (o como el lo llamaba "Mis Memorias"), si alguno de sus entrometidos compañeros llegaban a descubrir algo asi, seguramente lo acusarían.

"Aunque primero necesitarían pruebas de lo que he estado haciendo a escondidas…Bah…Que se ocupen ellos de sus propios asuntos"

En pocas palabras, le interesaba muy poco lo que los demás pensaran de él. Bueno eso no era del todo cierto.

Existía sólo una persona a la que le prestaba atención, quizás hasta demasiada, y su objetivo era poder confesarle algún día sus sentimientos. Aunque racionalmente lo encontraba un poco estúpido y sin sentido. Le divertía más volar por su imaginación y descubrir muy dentro de él, deseos profundos y prohibidos por su compañero de clases de casi toda la vida.

Hacia más de cinco años que lo habían metido en esa institución, provocandole una extraña aversión a las personas con quienes compartia el colegio, o tardes enteras en el mismo aula.

Sus padres no tenían otro objetivo en la vida que arruinarsela.

Su madre por haberlo metido en ese asqueroso lugar (una de sus frases preferidas en el día era esa…) y su padre por comportarse como un "esposo correcto" y haber aceptado e invertir toda su pequeña fortuna en pasar cinco años en esa pocilga (segunda frase preferida…).

De carácter fuerte, pero tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo, una capacidad mental extraordinaria para los numeros y los libros. Habilidades increíbles con los cuchillos, por lo que estaba en los talleres de carpintería y cocina. Fantástica memoria visual y una manera de ser fría y casi calculadora.

Desagradable manera de ser¿verdad?. Aunque dentro de él, todavía existían los clásicos conflictos de cualquier adolescente. Inseguridad tanto emocional como mental, alti bajos todo el tiempo, mal humor casi las 24 hs del día y muchos otros "síntomas" de esa edad.

Mientras enumeraba la cantidad de anomalías que sufría desde pequeño; donde se incluía a su familia, sus compañeros y su maravillosa habilidad con los objetos filosos, tropezo con sus propios pies y calló de bruces al suelo.

Aspiro el exquisito aroma a fresno y vainilla con que limpiaban los pisos de todo el edificio, el polvo pegandose en sus anteojos de media luna y una desagradable picazón en el pecho.

Padecía de asma desde el día que nació, por lo que un simple acaro maligno volando y el tendría un ataque que asustaría a cualquiera.

Se tomó la garganta con fuerza, apretandola con otras intenciones no solo la de evitar seguir respirando el polvo, cuando sintió dos brazos fuertes levantarlo del suelo y apoyarlo contra una de las paredes a su izquierda.

Le tomó dos o tres segundos recuperar el aliento que por si mismo había intentado quitarse, y lentamente abrió los ojos.

Al principio todo se veía borroso, y se percató de la falta de sus inseparables anteojos en su nariz, desesperado los buscó en su bolsillo. Pero hubo un par de manos que fueron más allá de su propia rapidez, y colocaron los artefactos semi-circulares en el lugar correspondiente.

Enfoco la imagen delante de el, y quedo maravillado. Las mejillas ardían de los nervios y una estúpida sonrisa (nerviosa) se formo en su rostro.

Se sentía estúpido, pero a la vez extrañamente afortunado.

Si, era Milo. En toda su rebelde expresión.

Estaba transpirado, con la mirada alegre y dubitativa de siempre, su cabello enmarañado en una trenza mal armada y sus manos sucias al igual que su ropa por los entrenamientos.

-Estas bien, Shura?

-Si…Gracias

-Nada de gracias, en recompensa porque acabo de salvarte la vida, quiero que me acompañes a comer… ¿Aceptas, hermoso español?

Se inclinó unos centímetros delante del joven y extendió su mano como lo hacían los hombres en los bailes de la Europa del siglo XVII.

"Wow…Así si que se ve MUY bien…¬¬ soy un pervertido de primera calidad, pero me gusta" No lo pensó dos veces y tomó la mano, extrañamente suave, del griego. Una irresistible sonrisa le provoco un tiemble incontrolable en las piernas, en cuanto el otro se puso de pie.

Tomados de la mano de una manera que podría entenderse, dada la pareja, amigable llegaron al comedor. Grande, espacioso, decorado con grandes columnas de piedra caliza y rebosante de cuadros de artistas mundialmente reconocidos.

Sus paredes barnizadas con un color ocre muy claro y mesas largas en el centro del comedor en cuestión.

Los ventanales eran los más mágico e inigualable en belleza que cualquiera de sus estudiantes había visto jamás.

A pesar de ser más de las doce del mediodía algunos se veían cansados y sucios por el entrenamiento que sus profesores de defensa del hacían tomar por las mañanas, todos los días.

Lo que les dejaba las tardes para el estudio de materias como Historia, Economía, Antropología y Talleres varios.

Milo y Shura se sentaron a espaldas del ventanal derecho en uno de los rincones del salón. Aunque no sabían porque, siempre que compartían algún momento juntos, preferían una soledad algo comprometida.

-Y como fue que te caiste?

-Buena pregunta…

-Explicate porque con el hambre que tengo no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-Que no se como me caí ¿Cómo estubo la clase?

-Encima tienes el descaro de preguntarmelo…Shura eres detestable y demasiado vago para mis gusto.

-Si, puede ser que eso no te agrade de mi, pero debes admitir que soy un exclente compañero de cuarto.

-¿Te refieres a la ropa tirada¿Los envoltorios de golosinas¿O quizas a la maldita manía de enfrentarme con tu estupida katana japones cuando tomo algo que es tuyo?

Le causaba risa el comentario de Milo, por lo que no pudo evitar lanzar al vació una carcajada que dejó asombrado al griego.

-Que es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

-Perdoname, no queria reirme de tus palabras, pero es que lo dices de manera muy comica…

No podía detener las ganas de reir que su diafragma le causaba, ni tampoco tomarse el estomago cuando comenzo a quedarse sin aire.

-Ah…Ah…Te felicito Milo, siempre logras que me ria de lo que dices.

-Mierda…Eres un idiota, Shura, si sigues riendote asi no podre contarte algo muy importante que me ocurrio hoy

-Bien…Ya…Creo…Si, ya…Dime

-¬¬

-No me mires asi…Dime

-Bien…Pero jurame por todos los santos que no se lo diras a nadie, en especial a Saga

-Que le hiciste a Kanon?

-Siempre me hechan la culpa a mi de todo

-Es que existe una causalidad en el universo donde siempre te encuentran en la escena del crimen, querido amigo

-¬¬ me hablas complicado y no te entiendo…

-UU que habré hecho yo en mi otra vida para merecerte justo a ti de compañero de habitación…

-No lo se…No creo que haya sido muy bueno.

Si hay algo que compartían con increíble casualidad, era la capacidad de seguir los comentarios del otro casi naturalmente y poseedores de un extraño humor negro, seguían riendose del otro.

-Bien me dirás o no?

-Te lo diré, claro que si, después de todo si no te lo cuento yo lo descubres tu solo

-Claro, poseo capacidades que los demas carecen para quitarle información a las personas

-Si, ademas de otras "capacidades mentales gravisimas para las demas personas"

-¬¬ decias…

-Bien, lo que sucede es que sin querer…me consta que fue sin querer…

-Milo, no tengo todo el día.

-Bueno-Bueno…Lo que decía era que creo…creo…creo…

-Es en serio, me estas cansando…

-Creo que me enamoré, Shura

Se quedo sin habla, la garganta volvía a molestarle y las manos le sudaban de los nervios. Se sentia patetico al experimentar una sensación tan insignificante, pero al pensarlo mejor… "Quizas Milo…No-No-No puede ser eso…"

-Te enamoraste? Estas seguro?

-Claro que si…¿Cómo no podria estarlo?

-Bueno, considerando que te enamorás más de dos veces por mes, creo que…

-Entiendo el punto, pero esta vez es en serio…Me prometi que por ser el ultimo año no iba a estar jugueteando por ahí con todo lo que se me presentara, que esta vez buscaria a la persona que realmente me hace feliz…Shura, estas bien?

-Eh…Si, claro ¿por?

-Porque tienes cara de muerto, estas blanco y me parece que estas sudando

-No es nada. Entonces quien es el afortunado? "Candidato a la horca…¡Que le corten la cabeza!"

-Prometeme que no se lo dirás a nadie

-Ya no confias mas en mi?

-Claro que confio, pero quizas se te escape y…tenes razon, eso es imposible

-Si, lo es…Quien es?

-Pues…Es Saga…

-Saga? Oo

-Que cara…

-Es que…Saga…

-Se que con el no congenio en nada y no nos llevamos muy bien, pero quizas sea por eso que lo encuentro tan atractivo. Aun puedo visualizar el rostro de mis padres cuando se los diga, se van a morir del susto…-El pequeño Milo enamorado de un hombre-

No pudo evitar reir a pesar de los nervios, las imitaciones de Milo eran geniales.

-Realmente me sorprendes, Milo…Es decir, Saga…Jamas lo hubiera pensado

-Yo tampoco, descuida, pero hay algo en el que me llama la atención, no se con exactitud que es…pero…me gusta

-Bueno, siempre fuiste una persona que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, efusivo hasta la medula y muy leal. Saga tendria que ser un tonto al rechazarte.

-Veras…

-No se lo has dicho, si, me imaginaba…¿Cuándo lo harás?

-¬¬ como lo supiste?

-Por que te pones tan nervioso que bailas en el asiento…¡Que movimientos!

Y comenzo a imitarlo, sentado, bailando eufóricamente, mientras Milo se reia tomandose el estomago.

Pero algo los sorprendio a los dos, unos brazos delgados pero increíblemente suaves rodearon el cuello de Shura con delideza.

-Que demonios…

Al subir la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, se encontro con dos joyas violetas mirandolo.

Era Mu, su compañero de matematica aplicada.

-De que tanto hablas, hermoso español?

-¬¬ siempre tan cariñoso vos…

-Solo con lo que me interesa…Algun problema?

-No ninguno…Que pasa?

-Nada en especial…Ah si, por poco lo olvido…Milo, Camus te llama, dice que tiene un problema con una de las bolsas del gimnasio…dice que encontro cucarachas muertas entre los aros…¬¬

Milo sonrio con suficiencia a Mu, mientras se paraba para salir corriendo por el pasillo del salon y desaparecer por la puerta…

-Bueno…ya que estamos solos, podriamos matar el tiempo…

Y sin previo aviso, se arrojo hacia el joven rodeandole el cuello. Shura temio por unos segundos que lo besara, pero Mu no hizo eso, sino que aun sobre el, apoyados en las bancas, le sonreia.

-Y a ti que bicho te pico…?

-A mi ninguno…Aunque a ti te pico un escorpion…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Bueno, aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten y si quieren y sienten qe lo merece, dejen review!

Besos!

Mi Secreto

ShuraxMilo

By Akiko-SamaN

Capitulo 2

Y sin previo aviso, se arrojo hacia el joven rodeandole el cuello. Shura temio por unos segundos que lo besara, pero Mu no hizo eso, sino que aun sobre el, apoyados en las bancas, le sonreia.

-Y a ti que bicho te pico…?

-A mi ninguno…Aunque a ti te pico un escorpion…

Shura lo miro son sorpresa, para luego quitarselo de encima de un tiron, y colocarse los lentes en el lugar adecuado.

-Pero que estupideces decis, Mu

-Solo digo lo que veo, ademas…

-Mu…

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos. Shura intentaba hacerle entender que no le gustaba, que no lo adoraba, que no le encantaba su presencia en la habitación. Mientras que Mu solo contenia una carcajada que libero a los pocos segundos de mirarlo.

-Y ahora de que te ries?

-Es que es muy gracioso…Te gusta Milo y ni siquiera se lo dijiste…

-No digas estupideces, a mi no me gusta Milo…Lo estas imaginando todo, solo somos unos buenos amigos.

-Shura…no mientas mas, lo unico que vas a lograr es lastimarte mas de lo que ya estas.

-Mu…Nos vemos en la cena.

Y sin despedirse o mirar atrás, se retiro hacia su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, no estaba seguro de si entrar o bien quedarse afuera para esperar a ver si Milo habia confesado sus sentimientos a Saga.

Entro sin miramientos y se tumbo en la cama, mientras que mentalmente pensaba…

"Bueno…podría haber sido peor…¿Podría haber sido aún peor que decirme que le gusta otra persona? Y que encima es Saga…¿Qué voy a hacer?

Milo no puede saber lo que siento…momento…yo no siento nada, nunca fui capaz de querer o amar o odiar…bueno lo ultimo si, aunque…"

Pataleo la cama con ímpetu, las persianas estaban bajas y los rayos de la tarde se hacian presentes iluminando toda la habitación. Se habia quitado los zapatos y las medias.

Tenia un pantalón marron viejo y una camisa blanca abierta, lo mismo con lo que se habia acostado la noche anterior.

El estomago le dolia, pero la picazon de la garganta era cada vez mas insoportable. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y unas pequeñas luces se hicieron presentes delante de el, como si le avisaran que todavía estaba acostado boca arriba y con las manos sobre la cabeza.

En un arranque de celos, arrojo los almohadones a la pared y estos rebotaron formando circulos en la cama de su compañero y finalmente callendo al suelo.

Cerro los ojos con lentitud y al cabo de unos minutos, todo su cuerpo se aligero y se quedo dormido.

Mientras daba vueltas en la cama y soñando llamaba a su compañero de cuarto, los rayos fueron desendiendo y a las pocas horas llego la noche.

El reloj de la pared marco las 19 hs y el se desperto de un salto, callendo de la cama a un costado. Se dio la cabeza contra la hebilla del zapato y maldijo con fuerza.

Se sobo el golpe con torpeza, mientras con su aun desacostumbrado cuerpo se puso de pie, y camino hacia el baño.

Al entrar se vio reflejado en el espejo, con sus alborotados cabellos y las clasicas ojeras grises debajo de sus parpados. Aun le dolía el estomago y ahora el cuello por el golpe.

Se desabrocho el pantalón, y se acerco al inodoro, se relajo y algo caliente atraveso su miembro. A los pocos minutos habia acabado, tirado la cadena y puesto sus manos bajo el grifo de la pileta del baño.

El agua corria entre sus dedos, sobre su piel, encaminandose todo el tiempo en lugares diferentes. La sentia palpitante y fria, suave pero mordaz. Casi como el trago amargo del mediodia.

No entendía bien que es lo que sucedía y en vano armaba diagramas de las posibles situaciones en su cabeza.

"Soy un idiota…"

Salió del baño con el rostro cubierto por una toalla, no podía ver nada a su alrededor. Aunque soñando despierto, se imaginaba que chocaba contra algo blando y suave, y una mano le quitaba la toalla de la cabeza, para dejar a la luz la identidad de la persona que tenía enfrente.

"Nota mental: Soy mas idiota de lo que pienso"

Pero algo le llamo la atención.

Al estar parado enfrente de su cama y detrás de el la de Milo, percibía una presencia demás en la habitación. Alguien le observaba.

Y no era que él además de ser un maniaco obsesivo se estuviera imaginando cosas, pero en verdad creia que habia alguien mas allí.

Camino con lentitud, casi arrastrando los pies y estiró sus manos sobre la colcha.

Dio un salto hacia atrás al sentir una risa nerviosa y un movimiento ligero sobre sus manos.

Se quitó la toalla con fuerza y descubrió, quizas para su desagradable sorpresa, a Mu acostado en su cama.

-Que demonios haces sobre mi cama, Mu?

-Solo vine a reclamar lo que me pertence

-¬¬ explicate porque no te entiendo

-Shura…

Se puso de pie y acorralo al muchacho contra la pared. Sus manos se apresuraron a buscar escapatoria, pero Mu conocia muy bien esas tacticas. No iba a poder safarse tan fácilmente.

Los dedos de Mu comenzaron a recorrer la espalda y la cadera de Shura, mientras el se contorsionaba de los nervios.

-Si sigues intentando escapar, te violara en esa misma cama…Deja de moverte, Shura…

-Violarme? Tu a mi? No me hagas reír Mu

-Quieres apostar?

Tomo los brazos de Shura y con una fuerza que el español le desconocía, lo acostó en la cama de Milo.

Percibia el aroma de su amigo por todo su cuerpo pero mas desagradable era tener que ser sometido en ese mismo lugar por el lemuriano.

-Que es lo quieres, Mu?

-Ya te lo dije, Shura…Te quiero a ti, te lo he repetido desde que ibamos a cuarto

-Mu, y yo ya te dije miles de veces que no me interesa tener nada contigo. Buscate alguien mejor que yo, seguro lo encontraras.

-Ese es tu problema. Yo te deseo a ti, te quiero a ti

-Pero yo no. Ahora o te quitas de encima mio o te mato

-A mi? A tu dulce lemuriano?

-De donde sacaste eso?

-Estaba en la clase de Historia Mundial, cuando se te cayó el diario y vi claramente que decia MI DULCE LEMURIANO…Que tienes que decir a eso, Shura?

-Dos cosas: Uno, eso que leiste no es nada importante, no es algo que sienta por ti y Dos, no tenias ningun derecho de leer mi diario, es algo privado

Mu acercó sus labios al cuello del español y lo beso con pasion, mientras dejaba un camino de saliva al bajar por su pecho.

Las manos de Shura estaban sujetadas a la colcha, por lo que no tenia tanta facilidad para safarse de el.

Y lo peor, era que comenzaba a disfrutar de las caricias del lemuriano, aun sin quererlo, cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un gemido de placer al sentir la rodilla del joven en su entrepierna.

-M-Mu…Bas…Basta…

-Si te esta gustando, Shura…Solo imagina que soy Milo y dejate llevar.

Shura abrio los ojos de sorpresa y con fueria quito al muchacho de encima de el, haciendolo caer fuertemente en el suelo. Se tapo el pecho con la camisa sin cuidado y miro a Mu tirado con desprecio.

-Que nunca mas te escuche decir de tu sucia boca algo asi…Entendiste?

Mu se detubo en sus ojos, brillando del odio y la locura, para luego asentir con la cabeza. No le tenia miedo, Shura era inofensivo, pero se habia pasado de la raya con el ultimo comentario.

-Lo siento, Shura

-Dejalo asi…Ahora vete, no quiero verte por un tiempo

-Pero Shura…

-Mu…Te lo dejo bien claro, estoy harto de que me persigas por todos lados tratanto de tener sexo conmigo. Agradezco la oferta y sino tuviera la cabeza en otra persona no la rechazaria, creeme. Pero no puedo darme ese lujo.

-Milo nunca se va a enterar si lo hacemos o no, Shura. Ustedes no son pareja.

-No estaba hablando de si somos pareja o no Mu, es solo que yo no soy ese tipo de persona que tiene sexo solo porque tiene ganas de coger.

-Wow…es la primera vez que eres tan sincero conmigo…o tan sincero en general.

-jeje…si, puede ser. No suelo decir lo que pienso a nadie, ni siquiera a Milo

-Se lo diras?

-De que me gusta?

-No, de que tu cabeza parece una raqueta de tenis

-Algun dia se lo dire, por ahora prefiero dejar las cosas como estan

-Pero el merece saberlo, es decir, ustedes no son amigos, Shura

-A que te refieres?

-Tu no sientes un simple cariño por amistad, Shura. No son amigos, al menos no en el mas puro significado

-Bueno…Te doy la razon en eso, pero no viene al caso, ademas tampoco deberia estar hablando de estas cosas contigo

-Que quiera tener sexo contigo, no significa que nosotros no seamos amigos

-Eh?

-Facil, no es que no merezcas ser amado, Shura, pero yo solo queria ver como eras en la cama, ademas de que tu cuerpo merece ser llevado al placer infinito…Pero eso es otro tema. Nosotros si somos amigos, yo solo quiero tener sexo contigo, nada de sentimientos profundos.

-Oh…Bueno, tienes razon en eso, si

-Eso es lo que adoro de ti, aunque te venga con mis explicaciones de adicto al sexo, tu lo entiendes como si te estuviera hablando de quimica cuantica

-Es que son cosas faciles de entender, Mu…Lastima que yo no tenga ganas, sino creeme que no te rechazaria…

Y con un agilidoso movimiento, se acuesto sobre el lemuriano y besa sus labios con una pasion que jamas penso depositar en nadie, moriendo sus labios y jugueteando con su lengua.

Al separarse, puro apreciar las mejillas de Mu algo sonrojadas.

-Y después no quieres que te sorprenda en tu habitación, Shura…Eres terrible.

-jeje…gracias…supongo

-Besas muy bien, mi hermoso español.

-Si, lo se…

-¬¬ presumido…

-¬¬ y tu que me dices, adicto al sexo a la fuerza

-Ey…nunca dije eso y tu lo sabes

-Pero se nota que te gusta, te emocionaste cuando me puse encima de tuyo y te bese a la fuerza tomandote por las muñecas

-Bueno…Besas muy bien, ya te lo dije. Por un momento crei que me dejarias tener sexo contigo

-Hoy no estoy de humor, Mu

-Si, ya veo…Es por lo de Milo con Saga?

-No, porque nos sirvieron carne con papas en el almuerzo…claro que es por eso…y tu como sabes?

-Secreto…

-¬¬

-Que haras con eso?

-Con Milo y Saga? Nada… que quieres que haga?

-Que le digas a Milo como te sientas, asi el se va de la habitación y me mudo yo contigo

-Por una vez en tu vida deja de verme como un objeto sexual…

-Es que me es muy difícil…Con esos maravillosos muslos, esa irresistible cadera…y ni hablar de tu p…

-BASTA MU!

-Bueno Bueno…Te tomas todo muy en serio, Shura. Deberias relajarte

-No me relajo nada, Mu. Ahota dejame solo.

-No me puedo quedar?

-Y para que te quieres quedar?

-Para ayudarte con el baño que estabas por tomar, no me molesta tener sexo en la bañera, eso si, yo voy detrás

-Mu…FUERA!

-Bueno…Ya me iba…

Se acerco a Shura y lo beso dulcemente, dejando al español algo confundido. Se separo de el y salio por la puerta segundos después.

-Ese Mu…

Solto en suspiro mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en la cama, con las manos detrás de la nuca.

Continuará…


End file.
